


deixe os gestos românticos para os filmes

by carolss



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Como um cinéfilo você já viu várias variações daquele mesmo cenário na tela, é uma história romântica e o herói corre até o aeroporto para impedir seu amor verdadeiro de ficar com o vilão da trama.





	deixe os gestos românticos para os filmes

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Essa fic se passa na route do Joseph, com o Dadsona (nessa fic chamado Charlie) também tendo ido em dois encontros com o Robert e estando no começo do seu terceiro encontro com o Joseph- Pov em segunda pessoa direcionado ao Robert

Como um cinéfilo você já viu várias variações daquele mesmo cenário na tela, é uma história romântica e o herói corre até o aeroporto para impedir seu amor verdadeiro de ficar com o vilão da trama.

Esse tipo de cena tinha uma tendência a te irritar, principalmente porque raramente era bem feito e já chegava a ser um clichê nesse ponto, uma fórmula para causar emoção que já foi usada centenas, talvez até milhares de vezes. Você pensou mais de uma vez que seria meio engraçado se uma vez não acontecesse assim, se o cara fosse para o aeroporto e fizesse o grande gesto romântico e no fim não funcionasse o amor verdadeiro não ligasse e fosse com o vilão de qualquer maneira.

Você não está rindo agora.

Você não seguiu o script também, primeiro não era um aeroporto, era um píer. Charlie não ia para o outro lado do mundo, ele iria sair em um barco e voltar, talvez em algumas horas, embora mais provavelmente no próximo dia. Mas sentia como se fosse mais longe, que se ele entrasse naquele barco a pessoa que voltaria não seria realmente o mesmo.

E você não disse que você o amava, porque você não o amava, você apenas achava que talvez, apenas talvez, você poderia amar ele e foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que você sentiu que esse poderia ser o caso.

Mas você não disse isso também.

E você ficou com raiva porque isso era melhor do que sentir triste e pouco antes de ir disse que eles dois eram péssimos e que ele e Joseph se mereciam, e dizendo isso não apenas para machucar Charlie mas também para convencer a si mesmo que nada daquilo valia a pena de qualquer maneira, que você não perdeu algo que talvez poderia ter te feito feliz.


End file.
